Inutil
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: el movimiento y hacer cosas es lo que mueve a Ino quien se siente abrumada cuando su problemático esposo no la deja hacer nada haciéndola sentir como una inútil


Hola que tal, he aquí la razón de mi retorno esta historia no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Inútil**

-listo- condujo sus azules ojos por cada recoveco de su casa, sonrió satisfecha por el resultado aunque este no le tomará más de 2 horas

Se sentó lentamente en un sofá sosteniendo su mentón con su mano pensando que podría hacer para pasar aquel día libre, bufo molesta y se levantó rápidamente, recorrió todas las habitaciones para inspeccionar los floreros que tenía en cada una y se llevó la desilusión de que aquellas flores seguían perfectas

_Genial _abrumada corrió a la puerta a calzarse y salir a dar un paseo _no hay nada más que hacer aquí._

La estela rubio de su cabello marcaba cada paso que la chica daba, se dirigió a la casa de su amiga sorprendiéndose que ella no se encontraba desilusionada se marchó al parque, al menos hay se divertiría viendo a los niños.

-INO- giro su rostro para ver quien la llamaba

-Kurenai- mostro una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió rápidamente para acompañar a la joven

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo va todo?- sonrió dulcemente como ya era su costumbre

-mal- bufo molesta –esto es horrible Shikamaru no me deja hacer nada, Tsunade-sama me retiro de las misiones y no tengo nada que hacer- su rostro se tornó rojo del solo pensar lo que le había acontecido en tan poco tiempo –al menos aun puedo trabajar en el hospital- rendida reconoció una tarea que no le agradaba mucho debido a que la obligaban a estar sentada sin hacer nada

-es normal todos se preocupan por ti- trato de consolar a la chica

-¡PERO NO ESTOY LISIADA, NO SOY UN VEGETAL!- respiro profundo –lo siento, está bien asuma no pasa nada- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño que corrió a su madre al mirar a la chica enfadada

-No pasa nada mi cielo- la morena depósito un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo el cual empezó a jugar nuevamente

-así me siento como una inútil, un estorbo- susurro la chica que al ver a la morena fácilmente se notaba como las lágrimas se abarrotaban en las orbes queriendo salir

Kurenai rápidamente abrazo a la chica, quien se esforzaba en no llorar estaba harta de llorar

-está bien Ino veras que cuando todo acabe será maravilloso, tu problema es que no te dejas consentir- rio divertida la morena al ver el puchero que formaba la rubia

-me dejaría pero resulta que la persona que debe hacerlo se fue a una misión ayer- cruzo los brazos enfadada al recordar la discusión que tuvo con el moreno

…

-Ino por última vez, solo será una semana- el moreno se sobaba la cien mientras escuchaba a su problemática discutir por nada

-semana que me dejarás sola ¿y si me pasa algo?-

-no creo que te pase nada mientras sigas las indicaciones médicas, por ejemplo no ir a cortar flores, no hacer ninguna misión aun la más simple, no estar de un lado a otro en el hospital, limítate a dar consultas-

-¿y no quieres que me quede enterrada en la tierra como una papa?-

-eso sería lo mejor- se cubrió su rostro al sentir que la rubia le lanzaba un vaso –problemática- hare todo lo posible por regresar antes- aprisiono las muñecas de la chica y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica

-¿lo prometes?- se abalanzo a los brazos del moreno quien rápidamente le correspondió

-te lo prometo, si tu prometes cuidarte, no quiero que nada te pase- limpio las lágrimas de la joven quien asentía con la cabeza

-Shikamaru vamos- un impaciente rubio no dejaba de insistir

-te amo- dio otro beso a los suaves labios que era adicto

-cuídate- susurro la chica quien veía a su esposo alejarse de la entrada principal

…

Los rayos acariciaban su rostro lo cual hizo a la chica enfurecer

-estúpida luz- se levantó furiosa y cerró las cortinas para después dirigirse al baño a ducharse

Abrió la llave de la tina para que se llenará, mientras esperaba busco el complemento perfecto para su baño, abrió el frasco para deleitarse del aroma de violetas que tanto le encantaba, coloco tres gotas en la tina junto con otros jabones que le permitirían relajarse, al ver que la tina aún no se llenaba busco la grabadora para acompañar tan delicioso baño que pensaba con algo de música.

Se despojó de sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda, con un dedo de su pie midió la temperatura del agua y al ser perfecta se deslizo suavemente permitiendo que el agua que el agua acariciara su suave piel cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de su baño, después de todo faltaban 3 horas para que cubriera su turno en el hospital.

Salió de la bañera, tomo una toalla para secarse y se dirigió a su cuarto, como acostumbraba se miró al espejo y noto las ojeras que se mostraban bajo sus orbes, su piel más pálida de lo normal

-estoy obesa- susurro al mirar su cuerpo de tamaño completo y sin más busco la ropa que se pondría

Reviso una vez más su aspecto en el espejo antes de salir, sonrió al ver que su piel ya no lucia tan pálida ni se veían –soy excelente al usar maquillaje- al mirarse completa se encogió de hombros –me veo obesa, al menos sigo hermosa- mostro su lengua al espejo en tono de burla y salió hacia su trabajo, se encontraba ansiosa por trabajar después del tan aburrido día de descanso

Al llegar firmo su hora de entrada

-cerda- sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro

-¡frentona te recomiendo que en este momento no me llames así!- bufo molesta y camino hacia su consultorio no sin antes tomar algunos folder que le dio la encargada –gracias-

-mmm… ¿sigues en tu complejo de obesa?- rio al ver la mirada fulminante que su amiga le mostro –tranquila te ves hermosa, no importa que hayas engordado un poco es por tu bien, además Shikamaru no te dejará aun pareciendo una cerda- corrió a su oficina bajo la atenta mirada del rubia

-¡SAKURA!- bufo molesta y se dirigió a su consultorio

Durante el transcurso del día se veía un rastro dorado por todo el hospital Ino iba de un lado a otro atendiendo shinobis heridos, aldeanos, haciendo análisis, yendo por el medicamento cuando su viaje fue interrumpido por alguien que aprisiono fuertemente su brazo

-¡auch!- miro fulminante a su atacante

-las indicaciones fueron que podías estar aquí pero solo en tu oficina, te va a hacer daño tanto ejercicio y más aun con zapatillas- le quito los medicamentos que su amiga traía consigo e índico a otra enfermera que las entregara –y de seguro no has comido-

-Sakura interfieres en mi trabajo esa es una violación en las leyes médicas, por tu culpa puede morir un paciente-

-no en un hospital aquí hay demasiados médicos para atenderlos además puedo violar cualquier regla si noto que mi compañera puede salir lastimada ¿Qué no entiendes que tu situación es delicada?- sentó suavemente a la chica en el sofá que se encontraba en su oficina

-si fuera delicada no estaría aquí ¿crees que Shikamaru o Tsunade-sama me dejarían aquí?- se mostró seria ante la chica

-Shikamaru está en una misión y no has visto a Tsunade en dos semanas, te revisare yo- la pelirosa se dirigió al estante donde estaban todos los archivos médicos –aquí esta- se dirigió a su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia quien se mordió el labio inferior al prever lo que sucedería cuando la chica acabara de leer el historial

La pelirosa cerro la carpeta y recargo sus codos en el escritorio y descanso su cabeza sobre sus manos para después sobar sus sienes respiro repetidamente para calmarse y después hablar con su amiga

-Ino por tu bien y la del bebe no me alterare, pero después de esto ¡te juro que!- levanto su puño para chocarlo contra el rostro de su amiga quien rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para no ser golpeada

-ah- exclamo la rubia tocando su vientre y al ver esto su amiga rápidamente se colocó a su lado para ayudarla a recostarse

-lo siento Ino pero tú lo provocaste-

-lo se frente está bien, mi instinto de proteger mi hermoso rostro me gano- sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba dulcemente su enorme vientre – ¿te asustaste verdad?, no dejare que esa frentuda te lastime- dirigía su mirada a su vientre al sentir como su producto se movía

-Ino deberías reposar según esto te faltan dos semanas no deberías estar de un lado a otro y menos en zapatillas-

-lo se frente pero si reposo me deprimiría y no es bueno para mí ni mi bebe-

-y el estar esforzándote menos, por eso te dieron indicaciones de que reposaras-

-estando en mi casa o dando solo consultas es lo mismo siento que no hago nada y con los cuidados que me dan Tsunade y tu han hecho que Shikamaru no me deje levantar ni un dedo-

-¡Ino!- de la puerta se asomó un acalorado Shikamaru quien al ver a su problemática corrió a su lado -¿estás bien, te duele algo, por qué estás aquí, que paso?-

-tranquilo solo chequeo de rutina- sonrió dulcemente para que su esposo no se preocupará

-aja- murmuro la joven lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno escuchara

-Ino ya me dijeron que anduviste como torbellino por todo el hospital- el moreno claramente enojado ayudo a la joven que solicitaba su ayuda para levantarse

-Tranquilo no hay de qué preocuparse estoy bien-

-vamos a casa a que reposes ¿estás loca estas a dos semanas?- Ino sacudió su mano como desvalorizando la situación

-No es nada vamos tengo sueño- al llegar a la puerta se sostuvo fuertemente de esta -¡ah! Exclamo tocando la parte baja de su vientre

-Ino- el moreno rápidamente la sujeto para que no cayera –Sakura deprisa- grito a la pelirosa quien se pasmo al escuchar el desgarrante grito de su amiga -¡SAKURA!- regreso a la realidad y rápidamente solicito una camilla para después observar que debajo de su amiga había un charco

-Ino rompiste la fuente, estas en labor de parto- sujeto a su amiga y con ayuda del moreno la recostaron en la camilla

-no es posible faltan dos semanas- la rubia se ponía cada vez más roja por el dolor y lágrimas furtivas salían de sus zafiros ojos

-sigue sin seguir indicaciones y esto es lo que pasa- el moreno la miro recriminando y su semblante cambio al ver el rostro atormentado de su esposa

Legaron rápidamente a la sala de partos acompañados por gritos estruendosos brindados por la joven, prepararon la sala y empezaron con la labor

-pero aún faltan dos semanas- exclamaba la rubia al comprender la situación, no se sentía lista para que él bebe saliera, ¿Qué pasaría si no sabía qué hacer, como cuidarlo, atenderlo? ¿La quedria después de haber hecho cosas que lo perjudicaran como no reposar?

-tranquila problemática lo harás bien, estoy contigo- el moreno le sonrió para que se tranquilizara

-¡Aaaahhh!-solo pudo contestar la rubia

-bien Ino puja de nuevo- la pelirosa aun sin entender lo que sucedía seguía el procedimiento que ya se sabía de memoria

Los gritos resonaban por todo el hospital toda konoha sabía que el próximo heredero al clan Nara y Yamanaka estaba por llegar, incluyendo los orgullosos abuelos que esperaban fuera de la sala ansiosos por el pequeño

-lo hiciste bien princesa- le susurro en los labios a una somnolienta rubia –duerme yo me encargo de lo demás, te amo- deposito un beso sobre los rosado labios de la joven que lentamente cerro sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

La luz interrumpía su sueño, por más que tratara de taparse no lo logro –malditas sabanas- trato de moverse pero un dolor apareció en su cintura trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz se lo impedía

-lo primero que escuchara será la muestra de lo efusiva que es su madre- trato de ver quien hablaba y al enfocarlo miro al moreno que sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos

-Shika- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al entender que es lo que pasaba toco su abdomen para cerciorase que no era un sueño

-dile hola mamá- se levantó de su lugar para mostrarle tan hermosa criatura a Ino –te estábamos esperando- coloco él bebe en los brazos de la chica que aun desprendía lagrimas

Ino la sujeto y retiro la cobija que cubría el rostro de su bebe una amplia sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al ver tan perfecta criatura

-es tan hermosa como tú- interrumpió el camino de una lágrima de la mejilla de la chica para después depositar un beso

Era su hija, ya estaba decidido si iba a ser una inútil seria en lo que fuera menos en ser madre, dejaría de trabajar por estar al lado de tan linda persona, cuando su hija abrió los ojos miro que sus ojos eran grises, color que cambiaría a azules como los de ella, la piel tostada la había heredado de su padre al igual que el cabello

-¿te seguiras sintiendo inútil por no hacer nada?- el moreno rio divertido al ver la respuesta en el rostro

-jamás teniéndola a ella- _shikari _sonrio al decir su nombre

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

y hasta aquí ¿que les pareció?

dudas, reclamos, halagos pueden exteriorizarlo en un review

hasta la próxima

lugubres besitos


End file.
